Love Prevails
by GuitarChick14
Summary: A war begins and Ray, Kai, and others are sent off...an army arrives and takes the women captive...what will happen? RayxOC TalaxOCxEnrique Kaix? R&R!
1. Errands and Bad News

Hey, everyone! This is my new story Love Prevails! YAY!!! I've been thinking about this one for a while so I hope you all like it! It's got some of my own characters, Aliya and Zettelina (who is kind of like halfway owned by Tikytikytavvi101). I really hope that you all like this story. I want to keep writing it. So please read it and review when you're done!

Me: I'm really excited for this story, you guys.

Ray: Yea, me too.

Kai: Yea, me NOT.

Me: What? Kai, why not?

Kai: Um, because.

Me: Okay (laughs nervously), let's get back to my amazing new story. I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters...unfortunately. So yea...HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE 

"Aliya! Zettie! Time to get up, girls!"

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to the sun shining through my window. I sat up reluctantly and turned to look at my sister across the room. Whatever wasn't covered by her messy dark purple hair was covered by her blankets. I sighed and yawned, stretching my back.

"Zettie," I said, my voice cracking. "Time to get up."

"Mmmm," was her reply, followed by a muffled, "Five more minutes."

I turned back to the window. The sky was a clear blue with only a few clouds in sight. Then I saw him. He lived a few houses down the road from us. He was plowing some of his father's field. I smiled and felt myself blushing. He was 19 and a good friend of my brother, Kai. He was so cute with his long black hair tied back out of his face. Sweat glistened off of his broad chest, the muscles in his arms rippling with every push of the plow. I sighed as I stared dreamily at him.

"God, Aliya, are you trying to burn a whole in him or something? Your eyes are going to pop right out of your head if you keep staring like that," Zettie said groggily, pulling me from my daydream. She rubbed her violet eyes, trying to wake up.

I turned to her and said, "What? I was not-"

"Yes, you were. Don't worry," she said, standing up and making her way towards the door, "you'll be able to touch him as much as you want on your wedding night." She grinned as my face turned as red as a tomato.

"Zettelina! Don't say such things!" I exclaimed, jumping up and following her. "He hasn't asked me to marry him, anyway."

She opened the door and grinned. "That doesn't mean you haven't thought about it, Aliya, you naughty girl."

I gasped. "I am not naughty!" But she had already shut the door. I pouted over to my wardrobe and pulled out my favorite red dress. I changed out of my nightclothes and laid the dress on my bed, along with a corset and some stockings. "Mother!" I yelled. "I need your help, please!" I glanced out the window and saw Ray on his way back inside. A smile came to my face just at the sight of him. I saw him turn his head toward our house. His eyes came to my window, where I was standing, staring and in just my under-things. I quickly jumped out of the way, my face once again tomato red.

"What is it darling? If you don't get moving, you'll be late," she said, tying the corset around my waist. She tied it nice and tight and helped me slip my dress over my head. I glanced at my reflection in our mirror. A very ample amount of cleavage was showing. 'This should get his attention,' I thought. I slipped on my stockings and shoes. I brushed my long brown hair and took one last look before heading downstairs. I met Zettelina on my way down.

"You better hurry," I told her.

"Yea, I know. I don't need two mothers, you know."

I stuck my tongue out in response.

She turned at our doorway and said, "Oh, Aliya, he's going to be totally staring at your chest all day long, along with every other boy that sees you."

"Zettie!" I replied as she entered the room and shut the door. I continued down the steps, a small smile on my face.

* * *

"Kai, get in here and clean up. Breakfast is ready." 

"Coming, mom," I called back. I set the plow against the shed and grabbed my shirt. I wiped the sweat from my face. I saw Ray a few houses down on his way inside. "Hey," I called.

He turned and waved, "Hey, man." I noticed Ray look up at Aliya's window and then look away quickly. I smirked and he said, "What?"

"Nothing," I replied. "I'll see you later." I opened the door and walked inside, the smell of bacon and hotcakes hitting me.

"Smells good, ma," I said, reaching for a strip of sizzling bacon. She swatted my hand away.

"Don't even think about it before washing up, Kai," she scolded.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the wash basin. I heard Aliya coming down the stairs. She walked a lot quieter than Zettelina did. I grabbed a nearby towel, dried my face, and turned around. My eyes popped wide open for a second, but I quickly regained my neutral expression before she saw my shock. Her breasts were popping out of the top of her dress. 'She can't wear that,' I thought. 'She's only 16! What is she thinking?'

"Good morning, Kai," she said, a sweet smile spread across her tanned face, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"What? I can't be happy about a new day?"

"No."

"Oh. Well. I am."

I turned and sat at the table, grabbing 5 hotcakes and 6 strips of bacon. "Kai, save some for everyone else," mother scolded again.

"Fine." I put one piece of bacon back as Aliya sat down. Five minutes later, Zettie appeared, tossing a piece of bacon in her mouth. She pulled out a chair and sat next to Aliya. Her hair was thankfully combed and pinned back out of her face, for once. She was wearing a light green dress with black lace on the hems and short black gloves. She glanced at Aliya's outfit and then back at me. I smiled knowingly and looked down at my food, stuffing a bite of hotcake into my mouth.

"I need you three to take the wagon and head to town today," mother said, sitting down next to me.

"To town? But that takes forever, mom!" Zettie complained.

"It's only a 3 hour ride, darling. You can make do," she reasoned. Zettie groaned. Mother continued, "I need you to pick up some flour, eggs, pork, carrots, and a few other things. Girls, I need some thread for mending and some fabric for new curtains in the living room."

"Okay, mom," Aliya agreed, with a smile. "We'd be glad to."

Zettie mumbled, "Suck up." Aliya frowned at her and Zettie just continued eating.

I said, "Hey, mom, we need new shears for harvesting."

"What happened to the old ones?"

"They got ran over by the plow this morning."

"Kai. You need to pick up those things. We don't have money to just throw around like that. Your father has been working very hard up north to send us money to get by. Here's money, then, for everything on this list, new shears, and a little extra for new dresses for you girls and some new slacks and a shirt for you, Kai."

"I thought we didn't have money to just throw around?" I asked.

Mother replied, "Don't smart mouth me, Kai. You need these clothes. Your old ones are getting…well…old. You should leave right after breakfast. It's eight o' clock now so I will expect you home by nine o' clock tonight."

"Yes, mama," Aliya replied sweetly. Zettie rolled her eyes and got a swift hand slap from mother. I nearly choked on my bacon.

* * *

"Let's go, Aliya, you look fine," I yelled at her from inside the wagon. I chose to sit in the back so I could lean against the side of the wagon and not have horse butt right in my face. Also because I knew Aliya hated sitting in the back because it was "dirty." So I decided to be a little nice for once. Yay me. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist, all right?" she answered, walking toward the wagon and climbing to the front seat. Kai jumped up beside her and started the horses. We bounced off.

"God, I'm going to have the biggest bruise on my butt when we get back home tonight," I said.

Aliya turned to me and replied, "Must you be so vulgar all of the time?"

"Yes, I must." Zettie smirked as Aliya just humphed.

Then I heard a thud. We all turned and looked at the disgruntled pile of person laying beside me. The person sat up and said, "Ow. That didn't go as well as planned."

"Ray? What are you doing? Do you want to kill yourself?" Aliya exclaimed, her face flaming.

"Not really. I'd like to live to be married at least," he replied with a knowing smile toward Kai.

I glanced between the two of them. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing that concerns you," Kai remarked.

Aliya still wasn't over the fact that Ray had just jumped into the back of our wagon. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him.

"I'm perfectly alright, Liya," he said, smiling brightly at her, which just made her cheeks burn even more. It was quite amusing, actually.

Ray asked, "Oh, right. Where are you heading?"

"To town," I told him.

"Right. I need to pick up a few things for pa anyway. Might as well hitch a ride, huh?"

"Are you planning on paying us back in some way for dragging you around with us? You're making our horses work extra hard," Kai told him.

"I thought my company would be enough of a payment. Don't you think my company should more than pay back the extra work of your horses, Liya?" he asked her.

She looked down at her shoes and replied, "Yes, I think so." She looked up and smiled at him. I was no longer able to tell her dress apart from her face.

We rode along in silence for the next few minutes, occasionally chatting about little things we saw on the side of the road. It was about an hour into the trip when Kai said, "I'm getting tired. Ray, do you want to lead the horses for a while?"

"Sure," Ray answered standing and walking carefully to the front. He stepped over the side and had to stand right up against Aliya as Kai handed him the reins and climbed into the back with me, then he sat down beside her.

Kai looked at me and nodded his head toward them with a smile. I made kissing faces and Kai snorted.

"What are you two doing back there?" Ray asked.

"Nothing you need to know about," I told him.

* * *

I started getting really warm as Ray sat next to me, his leg right up against mine. He looked unbelievably amazing right now. Zettie and Kai started talking again and he whispered, "Isn't this an amazing view?" 

I glanced forward and winced. Horse butts. "Not really," I answered. He chuckled.

"I like your dress."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"So do you mind if I kind of just follow you around town today? I'd rather walk with someone then be by myself. That way no one I don't know will come up and talk to me."

I blushed. He really wanted to walk me around town? How sweet! "Why don't you walk with Kai?"

He grinned and put his arm around my shoulder. My skin grew hot at his touch. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Just between you and me. I like you a lot more than Kai." Then he kissed my cheek. I could feel my face burn bright red as his lips touched my cheek. He didn't move his arm, either. He kept it around my shoulder, pulling me tight to him. My smile never left my face.

"Hey, watch it, Ray. I'm right here," Kai warned from the back.

"Don't worry, Kai, I'll be good," Ray replied, still grinning. He winked at me and whipped the reins again.

It was about a half hour later that I started to get tired. My head kept bobbing forward and my eyes wouldn't stay open. I tried to stay awake, but sleep soon overtook me, my head lolling back against Ray's shoulder. I felt his grip tighten on me before I was totally asleep.

* * *

"Liya," I whispered into her ear. "We're here." 

She didn't move. I had to try hard not to laugh. She was still asleep and so was my shoulder. I leaned in and gently kissed her just in the corner of her lips. A smile appeared on her face, but she didn't wake up. I was about to kiss her again when-

"Aliya! Get your tired butt up! We're here!" Zettie yelled. Liya jumped up and nearly fell off the wagon seat. I grabbed her and started laughing.

"Zettie, you're horrible! Why would you do such a thing?" Aliya whined, rubbing her eyes and stretching a little.

Zettelina replied, "I only woke you up, Liya. You were practically drooling on Ray's shoulder, anyway."

Aliya gasped and turned to me, her face yet again bright red. It must be me that makes her so nervous all the time. She only turns red when it has to do with me, anyway. She asked, "I wasn't really drooling on you, was I?"

"No. My arm fell asleep, but it's okay. All for a good cause," I replied and winked at her. She smiled and turned away.

Kai split up the tasks and we all went our separate ways. I jogged up beside Aliya and grabbed her hand, entwining my fingers with hers. "Where to, milady?"

* * *

I opened the door to the grocery store and a little bell rung. The plump gray-haired lady behind the counter smiled and welcomed, "Good morning, young lady." 

"Good morning," I replied. I started looking for all the stuff we needed: flour, corn, eggs, milk, and a few other things. The bell rang again and I turned to see who had entered. A tall man with a black hat walked in, taking his hat off to reveal blond hair. He smiled at the lady behind the counter. I guess you could say he was cute and his smile was nice. "Hello, Mrs. Norberry. And how are you on this fine morning?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, Mr. Gianny. And you, sir?"

"Never better." He turned and his eyes met mine. I blushed from having been staring and quickly turned away. I picked up an ear of corn and looked it over. I felt him walking closer and tried to ignore him. Before I knew it, he was right in front of me.

"Hello, there. I couldn't help but notice you staring at me before and just wanted to know your name," he said smoothly, lifting my hand and kissing it. I grimaced. 'Is this guy for real?' I thought.

"How nice," I replied and walked toward the flour. I heard him laugh and he followed me, picking up a bag of flour as well. I sighed. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of joining me for lunch."

"Um, how can I put this? Uh, no. Thanks anyway." I put the flour under my arm along with the bag of corn and walked over to the eggs. He was beside me in no time.

"Can I at least have your name, miss? I won't be able to sleep tonight if I do not know the name of the beautiful girl in my dreams." He smiled and leaned on the shelf. I rolled my eyes and said, "Zettelina."

"Oh, how exquisite! A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Thanks for the compliment, sir, but I have a lot to do," I told him, looking up at him, but not smiling.

"Well, you're the first girl I've met that hasn't fallen at my feet. I'm intruiged!"

"Thanks for the statistic, sir, but I really must be going." I turned and set my things down on the counter to pay.

"I hope to see you again, Zettelina," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and watched him walk out of the store. I rolled my eyes again, paid the lady my money, and left.

* * *

"So what do you think?" I asked as I stepped out of the dressing room in a blue dress with lace on the hems and a low neckline. 

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Um, I actually need help zipping it all the way up," I said, blushing and turning around to show him. I heard him get up and walk over. He grabbed the zipper and rested his other hand on my bare skin, sending a shiver down my spine. He leaned closer and I felt his breath on my neck. I closed my eyes as he whispered in my ear, "All done." I quickly opened my eyes, blushing again. I turned to face him and twirled in the dress.

"It looks amazing. The blue matches perfectly with your eyes," he said, smiling. He looked into my eyes and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Wow, nice dress, sis," Zettie said, walking over. "I think Ray likes it." That made me blush again. Gosh, all this blood rushing to my face all the time can't be good for me.

I went back into the dressing room to change back into my red dress. "Just keep your hands where they should be and not where they shouldn't, okay? And don't hurt her," I heard Zettie say. I came out, the dress draped over my arm, and went to the desk to pay. Ray came and put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Let's go get some lunch."

"Okay," I replied, smiling from ear to ear. Zettie gave Ray a look as we left the store.

* * *

5 HOURS LATER (so at like 6:00 PM)

"What's wrong, Kai? What's taking so long down there? We need to leave now if we're going to make it home on time," Zettie observed.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But something is wrong with the front axel," I informed her. I got down on my hands and knees to get a closer look. Then I saw the problem. "Okay, big problem. The axel is cracked. A big crack. If we start riding in this, it will break. And we will die."

"We will not die, Kai Hiwatari," Zettie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you get my point. We can't leave in this. We'll just have to stay here until we can get it fixed. We'll need to get a letter to mother. We should be able to have it ready to go by tomorrow," I told him, looking the crack over again.

Zettie sighed. "Whatever. I'll go find someone who'll be traveling to our town tonight." I jumped out of the wagon and walked away.

"Well, where are we going to sleep then? I don't think we have enough money for good boarding," Aliya said.

"We'll find something," Ray replied, putting an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss," the man said as I fell to the ground. "I'm terribly sorry- why! Zettelina! How truly lovely it is to see you again. You have truly made my day." He smiled and helped me up.

"Thanks," I said. I started walking again, but he came in step beside me.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked.

"I have to find someone who is going to my town tonight," I told him.

"What town?"

"Yorkshire."

"What a conicidence! I'm traveling through Yorkshire tonight on my way to Jacksonville."

"Oh. Great. Well, would you be able to drop a letter off at my house on your way?"

"Surely. Hey, I have a swell idea. Why don't

"Okay." I gave him the note and had to tell him where we live, unfortuneately. "Well, thank you very much, Mr.-"

"No, please call me Enrique."

"Mr. Enrique." He laughed and I grimaced a smile back and walked away.

* * *

Me: HEY!!! Hope you liked it! Please R&R everyone! I want to know what you think!!! Or thought...or whatever. SOOOO just flick the little GO button and type up a little response okay? THANKS SO MUCH! I love you all!!! XD 


	2. A Party and a Room

Hello again! Thanks to all who reviewed, especially to my ONE AND ONLY reviewer: the anonymous elephant. SO yea…hopefully I'll get some more reviews eventually. Yes…so this is chapter 2 and I hope you all LOVE IT!!!

Me: Yes, PLEASE like it!!!

Kai: You can't just tell people to like it. It doesn't work that way.

Me: I'm not TELLING them to. I'm ASKING them…very forcefully…and without a question mark at the end.

Ray: (sweatdrops)

Kai: Whatever. GuitarChick14 doesn't own Beyblade.

Me: BOOOO. And YOU WILL LIKE THE STORY.

Ray: Trying to hypnotize them now?

Me: Of course not. (winks)

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

(Kai's pov)

I walked down the street, trying to find any place that would let us sleep for the night for free. No luck so far, though. I saw a little hotel with a "open" sign in the window. I opened the door and bells rang. "Hi," I said to the man behind the desk.

"Hello, young man. Looking for lodging?" he asked.

"Um yes, actually. For four. But we have no money," I told him.

"Get out."

I blinked, shocked. "Wha-"

"I said get out. I do not house people with no money. How do you expect me to make any money, huh?" He got up and walked into a back room, mumbling, "Kids these days. No respect."

I sighed and exited the hotel, running right into a group of girls. "Oh, sorry," I said, jumping out of the way. I looked up and met the brown eyes of a cute brown-haired girl. She smiled shyly and said, "Hi."

I tried not the blush, but I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I dropped my eyes, but that didn't help. I started to walk away and felt a hand on my arm. I turned and there she stood, still smiling. "I'm Hilary," she said. "I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you visiting?"

"Um, yea," was all I could get out.

"What's your name?"

"K-k-kai," I stuttered, inwardly punching myself in the face.

She grinned and I heard one of her friends snort a little. "Well, if you need a little company tonight, there is a bonfire we're having in Farmer MacElvin's field. Stop by."

"I don't know where-"

"You can't miss it." She smiled and looked down, blushing. "See you tonight then, Kai." And with that she turned and walked away with her friends. I took a deep breath and turned.

I could hear someone running beside me and grinned. "Forget something?"

* * *

(Zettelina's pov) 

I saw Kai walking down the street up ahead a little. I ran to catch up with him. "Forget something?" he asked and turned around. I stopped where I was and stared at him, making a face.

"What?"

He blushed and shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. What do you want?"

"I found someone," I told him, looking at him confused as I came up beside him.

"Who?" he asked.

"Just some random guy I saw on the road."

"What? He could go to our house and do who knows what and-"

"Kai. It's fine." He sighed and shook his head. I asked, "Where are the love birds?"

"We split up to find a place to stay for the night."

"And did you find anything?"

"...No. But I did get an invitation to a bonfire at Farmer MacElvin's field."

"Who?"

"I don't know. But we're going."

* * *

(Aliya's pov) 

"We're never going to find anything!" I exclaimed, flopping down on a random bale of hay.

Ray sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. The sky was getting very dark and we still couldn't find a place that would let us rent a room for the night. He said, "We could tell them that you are the virgin mother of the savior and see what they do then." He tried to keep his face serious, but his eyes twinkled and we burst out laughing. I don't know why, but when he said "virgin" it made me blush and look away.

"What?" he questioned.

"Oh, nothing, I just-" I stopped when he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and placed his warm hand on my cheek. I looked up into his golden eyes and he stared back into mine. I realized that I kept looking down at his lips when he started grinning. He slowly moved his hand to the back of my neck and started pulling me closer to him. His lips neared mine and I closed my eyes.

"Hey, find any- Aliya?"

I jumped at the sound of Zettelina's voice and hit my forehead against Ray's nose. "Ow," I grumbled as I rubbed my forehead. I looked at Ray, who held his nose, head tipped back. "Sorry," I whispered. He pulled his hand away and I saw blood gushing down his face.

"Oh, my god!" I screamed.

Ray clapped his hand back over his nose and tipped his head back again. "I'm fine," he mumbled. I saw the line of blood that had fallen from his nose down onto his shirt and felt myself getting woosy.

"Oh, god," I said before falling back and fainting.

* * *

(Ray's pov) 

"I'm really fine, okay?" I told Zettie and Kai. Zettelina was kneeling beside Aliya, trying to get her to wake up and Kai was pretty much just standing there and shaking his head.

"Do you think it's broken?" Zettelina asked me.

"It's fine. Just a little nose bleed."

"Not exactly little."

Suddenly Aliya opened her eyes and said, "WhathappenedwhereamIwhat'sgoingon?" She blinked, turned, saw me and my blood-encrusted face, blinked again, and said, "Oh, my god, Ray! Did I do that?"

"Um, yea," I replied. "But it's fine. Just a little bump is all."

"Ray, I just broke your nose!"

"It's not broken. Look let's just keep going, ok? I'm fine," I suggested standing up. "I need some water to wash this off, first." Zettelina helped Aliya up and we walked down the street a ways until we came to a little pond. I kneeled down and dipped my hands in, splashing the cool water on my face. I felt a hand on the back of my head and then cold water.

I sputtered back up and yelled, "What the heck?"

Kai was laughing his head off. "Kai! You jerk!" Aliya exclaimed, slapping him on the arm. She rushed over to me and started drying off my head with her skirt.

"Well, now that we're done fooling around, we need to find somewhere to sleep tonight. It's almost dark out," Zettelina told us.

"Fine, fine," Kai said, wiping the tears from laughing so hard out of his eyes.

We started walking again. There were a few houses and a bunch of farms along the road. The I noticed the large group of people out in an open field a little ways away.

"What do you think is going on over there?" I asked.

"Oh, there's a bonfire," Kai replied.

I turned and looked at him. "And how do you know this information?"

"I know all."

"Right." So we headed over towards the group.

* * *

(Kai's pov) 

"Kai! I'm glad you could make it!" Hilary said, running over as we neared. "And who did you bring with you?"

I pointed at Ray. "This is my friend Ray and my two sisters, Zettelina and Aliya," I told her, nodding toward my sisters, as well.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you all. I have to go get this fire started," she said. She looked at me and said, "Hope to see you later," and smiled shyly before running off again.

"Ooooo, Kai's got a girlfriend!" Aliya teased, messing my hair.

"Shut up, I just met her, Liya. God, what are you? 12?" I asked, pushing her away.

"No, silly! 16," she replied, laughing. I just rolled my eyes and looked back to where Hilary had gone. I'd have to find her later.

* * *

(Aliya's pov) 

The fire was going full blaze now. It was about 10 feet tall and really hot. I stood in front of it, shivering slightly as I tried to warm my hands. Ray and Kai had gone off to look around or something and Zettie was MIA. I heard some music start and looked over to see three guys playing guitars. I closed my eyes against a cold breeze and felt two arms snake around my waist and pull me up against them. I looked up and saw Ray smiling down at me.

"Hey," he said. "You looked cold over here."

"Thanks," I replied, flushing at being so close after our last little incident. I leaned my head back against his chest and closed my eyes again. We stayed like that, swaying slightly, until he asked, "Hey, want to dance?" I looked around and saw that people had started dancing around to the music the guitarists were playing.

"Sure why not?" He grabbed my hands and we started dancing. We danced around the fire with everyone else. A few people had set up a little table and had water. They handed us each one and I chugged mine. I grimaced. "Eww, that was really nasty water," I yelled to Ray over the music and everyone else yelling.

Someone nearby leaned close to us and yelled, "That's not water. It's ale." My eyes got wide when he said that. Ray laughed and drank the rest of his.

"I just drank alcohol!" I exclaimed.

"So what?" he replied, grabbing two more for us.

I took it and gulped in a deep breath. "What the heck. I'm out here dancing in the middle of nowhere with a cute guy," I said, drinking the second one.

"You think I'm cute?" Ray asked, grinning and drinking from his second cup. He spun me around and I felt the blood rush to my face as I realized that I had just said that out loud. He laughed and kissed my cheek. "I think you're cute, too." I smiled and continued dancing.

* * *

(Zettelina's pov) 

It all happened so fast. I had just had a cup of what I found out was ale and had sat down on a nearby log. A guy plopped down next to me and smiled. He had really black hair, at least it looked like it out here in the dark, and he was grinning like a mad man. I think the ale had already gone to my head because he looked really cute. "Can I help you?" I asked him.

"You're cute," he replied and smashed his lips against mine. Deep down, my body was telling him, "GET OFF ME, SPAWN OF SATAN!" but since I was under the influence, I just kissed him back. I let him shove his tongue into my mouth. I let him put his hand on my face, then my back, then my hips, then my stomach, and finally my chest. When he started to sqeeze the living daylights out of my boobs, I managed to get above the influence and push him away.

"What do you think you're-" I got out before his lips came crashing down again. I tried to shove him away, but once again, I was under the influence. It was when he started moving his hand up my leg that I decided it had gone far enough. I grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled as hard as I could. His head snapped back and he let out a high-pitched girly scream. I pulled him up to standing by his hair and got right up in his face.

"When I pushed you away, that meant stop. Not 'come and get some more, baby.' Loser," I spat, letting go of his hair and kicking him hard right where it hurts. He doubled over and a few people around me started clapping. I spit and wiped my mouth before kicking some dirt at him and walking away.

* * *

(Kai's pov) 

"So how long are you in town?" Hilary asked. I had just asked her to dance with me. I couldn't stop blushing as I made my over to ask her. She gladly accepted and now we were dancing around the fire with everyone else. I have to admit I'm not the best dancer, but no one seemed to care, especially not Hilary.

"Only tonight," I told her, mainly trying not to trip over a hole in the clumpy field.

She frowned. "That's not very fun. I was hoping of seeing you around a lot more."

"Maybe you will," I replied, feeling my face heat up again. I looked over and saw Zettelina get grabbed by someone and pulled into all the dancing. I also saw a guy keeling over in pain beside a log. 'Hmm,' I thought. 'I wonder what got to him?"

"Did you hear that someone got a keg of ale and is giving it to everyone?" Hilary asked me.

"No, I didn't." I saw the table with the cups lined up and people grabbing at them.

"Yea, everyone is getting drunk." She giggled. She had a great laugh. That's when I saw Aliya. She was in Ray's arms, laughing with him, and holding an empty cup. So was Ray. I must have been looking a little upset because Hilary asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," I replied, turning back to her. "It's just weird seeing my little sister with my best friend, you know. I can't imagine them...kissing and...nevermind. He's going to ask her to marry him soon."

"Wow, that's great. He'll be your stepbrother then."

"Yea. I guess."

She put her hand on my cheek and kissed my cheek. My eyes opened wide and I asked, "What was that for?"

"I don't know. I really like you Kai," she told me, smiling from ear to ear. I smiled, too. It was a great feeling. I suddenly leaned down and placed my lips on hers. I was shocked by my own actions and then by her reaction. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back passionately.

* * *

(Ray's pov) 

I saw Kai in my periphial vision. He had a girl attached to his face and was having trouble staying upright. He started staggering over to the side and sat down on a log. I motioned for Aliya to look and her eyes got really wide. "Ray! He's kissing some random girl! What if he gets her pregnant? What will we tell mother? What-"

"He's going to get her pregnant by kissing?" I asked her.

She sighed. "No, Ray, don't you know anything?"

"Well, what's to worry about then? Kai's a big boy. If he decides to tumble in the hay with that girl, what can we do?" Her jaw dropped and she nearly fell over, which made me start laughing. She slapped me in the arm.

"Ray, you are so childish," she said, pouting.

"Well, I guess I better prove you wrong and finish what we started earlier," I told her, moving a hand from her side to behind her head, pulled her to me, and gently pressed my lips to hers. After a little bit of shock, she relaxed and kissed me back, her arms resting on my chest. I licked her bottom lip and she let me in. I roamed my tongue around the inside of her mouth, relishing in the feeling of her tongue against mine. A small moan came from the back of her throat.

I backed away and smiled. She stood there, eyes still closed, a look of true peace on her face. "Aliya?" I asked.

"Hmmm," she responded. She slowly opened her eyes. Her face blushed and I pulled her against me in a hug. "I think I just might love you," I told her.

I heard a small gasp and then, "Me too."

* * *

(Zettelina's pov) 

"Finally," I muttered to myself as I saw Ray kiss Aliya. "It's taken him long enough."

"What was that?" I turned to face the guy that was dancing with me. I didn't know who he was, but I did know he was about the fifth guy I'd danced with. They just kept pulling me here and then there and it was so much fun.

"Oh, nothing," I told him. Then I thought to ask, "Hey, do you know of anywhere around here me and my sister and brother and his friend could stay tonight?"

"Yea, sure," he replied. After he told me, I said thanks and walked away towards Ray and Aliya. "I found us a place for the night," I tell them.

"Really? Where?" Aliya asked.

"Where's Kai?" I ask.

"Over there," Ray replied, pointing. I turn and see Kai making out hardcore with the girl that greeted us when we got here. "Wow, he sure moves fast," I say and start walking over there.

I tapped him on the shoulder. "Kai, I found us a place to sleep for the night." Nothing. He didn't even notice us there. I push him a little. Still nothing. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I spread my feet, got down low, and pushed him as hard as I could. He literally flew off the log, the girl just sitting there, eyes all glossy.

"What the-" Kai murmurs, blinking a few times. He looks up and sees the girl, then us, then the girl, then us. "Why did you shove me?"

"You were sucking her face off. Now, I was trying to tell you I found us a place for the night," I told him. Ray reached down and helped Kai up.

"Where?"

"Just follow me. This one guy told me about it. He said it's not much, but it's the only place he knows of that has room for us," I tell them and start walking. I turn and start walking backwards and see Ray grab Aliya's hand and hold it in his own. They smile stupidly at each other and walk really close together. I also see Kai kiss that girl, I think her name is Hilary or something. He whispers something to her and runs toward us.

It takes a few minutes, but the building comes in sight.

"You can't be serious," I hear Kai mumble. We come to it and I open the door with a creak. We step inside. "No way," Aliya says.

"What? It's cozy. A little smelly, but it's all we got," I reason. Ray scratches the back of his head and walks around. Aliya stares open mouthed. Kai sighs and says, "I can't believe this."

I smile and say, "Come on, you guys. It'll be fun."

"Whatever," Kai mumbles back.

"It's only a barn!" I yell to him.

* * *

Me: Well, there's my second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! 

Kai: So now you're only HOPING?

Me: Well, I don't know. I mean, I like it. But I'm the author. I'm supposed to like it. What do you think about it?

Ray: I like it so far, I guess.

Me: (shocked) You GUESS?!

Kai: I mean, come on. A barn?

Me: What?! I thought it was funny! (sighs) It's up to you, reviewers. Click the little purpleish-blue button and tell me what you think! R&R PLEASE!!!

Kai: And now we're back to the begging.

Me: SHUT UP, KAI!

Ray: (snickers)

Me: You, too, Ray! (smiles) Thanks for reading...Hope it was worth you're while! R&R!!!


	3. Dancin' and Kissin' in the Dead of Night

HEY! WOOHOO! We're back again with another chapter of Love Prevails, written by ME! HEHE!!! So yea...so far I've gotten three reviews with this chapter! YAY! Thanks to:

anonymous elephant: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it! It does sound a bit suss, doesn't it? I'm glad 'cause that was the whole point! YAY! LOL

hil2378: So you don't want anymore thinking parts? I'll try to cut them out as much as possible. Glad you liked it though! Hope this one is good, too!

fruit salad2: Thanks for making my reviews up to two! You're so kind! XD Enjoy!!!

So yea...thanks to you guys! I hope that you all really like this chapter too! I'll try to get this one moving a bit and get into the main plot of the whole shebang. LOL

Me: Shebang!

Ray: Yea...

Kai: You're retarded.

Me: Actually, I'm quite the opposite. I got a 32 on my ACT and have a 4.0, Kai.

Ray: (blinks)

Kai: That doesn't mean you can't be retarded.

Me: Whatever, you're incorrigible. I don't own Beyblade, unfortunately. So enjoy!!! XD

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

(Zettelina's pov)

"Seriously, what was running through your mind when you were told about this barn for a sleeping place for the night? Huh? 'Oh, wow, a barn! How cool! I can't wait!' Really, Zettie, what were you thinking?" Kai asked, throwing his hands in the air and plopping down on a tractor seat.

"Acutally," I retorted, sitting on a bale of hay, "I was thinking that this would be better than sleeping on the street. I was thinking, 'Oh, cool, a free place to sleep where we won't have to worry about being rained on or attacked by wild dogs.'"

"Well," Kai replied, not being able to find anything better to say. He stood back up and walked toward the door. "There is a party going on out there. I hate parties. But there is a girl that likes me. And I may never see her again. I'd like to make the most of it."

"And I'd like to go out there and have fun, get drunk, kiss a bunch of strangers, and dance into the night," I said, walking alongside him.

"You really need to get your prioritites straight, Zettie," he said, nudging me in the side. We walked back out and Kai was immediately pulled back into the circle by that Hilary girl. I rolled my eyes, watching him struggle to find a rhythm, of which was useless since it's hard to have rhythm with a stick up your butt all the time.

I looked around and saw the guys playing the guitars. I grinned and skipped over, grabbing a cup of ale on the way. "Hey, boys," I said, putting an arm around one of their shoulders. He had long red hair and great smile.

"Hey, yourself. You new around here?" he asked, continuing to play.

"Yea, just in town for the night. I'm Zettie."

"Brooklyn. You having fun?"

"Sure. But it would be more fun if you joined me in a dance," I said, winking at him. He laughed and put his guitar down, nodding at his friend, who kept on playing. Someone else ran up, picked up the guitar, and picked up right where Brooklyn left off.

* * *

(Aliya's pov)

"This is nice. I guess," I said to Ray as we walked around the barn. I tried not to notice the smell of horse dung and tried to focus on the good things...like, um...let's see...the large amount to hay that we could use for bedding.

"It's fine for what we need it for," Ray replied. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me up to him. "Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure." I blushed and looked down as we left the barn. The party was in full swing behind us as we walked along, talking about this and that, just enjoying each other's company. We had come upon a small clearing with a little pond in the middle. There was a big rock right next to it that we sat on, our feet dangling in the cool water, the moon reflecting perfectly on its mirrorlike surface.

"Aliya," Ray said softly, grabbing my hand and wrapping his around it. I gulped and squeezed his back. "Yes?" I asked.

"There's something I want to ask you, something that I've been wanting to ask you for some time now. A long time." He paused and the intensity of the silence was incredible. I was waiting for him to speak, and when he finally did, I was just a whisper.

"I love you." I turned to him quickly, finding him staring down at the water, his jaw tight. Tears started to form in my eyes as I heard him say what I had been dreaming of hearing ever since I met him. My smile was so bright, like the sun in the morning sky, but he couldn't see it until-

"Oh, Ray," I said and he looked back at me, the fear of rejection in his eyes. I squeezed his hand and said softly, almost inaudibly, "I love you, too."

"Aliya," he said, pulling me to him in a sweet embrace. He rested his head on top of mine and my head seemed to fit perfectly in the space of his neck. I closed my eyes and relished this moment. I almost didn't hear it. It was so soft, yet so hopeful and filled with plans for the future. He whispered, "Will you marry me?"

Tears burst from my eyes, soaking through his shirt. He pulled back quickly and put his hands on my shoulders. "Liya? What's wrong? I didn't mean to-"

"No, Ray, it's just-" I said, laughing, my smile so big I could barely talk now. "Yes."

* * *

(Kai's pov)

Hilary laughed and pulled me down onto the ground with the rest of her friends. "That was so wild!" she exclaimed. I listened as she chatted with her friends. She was holding my hand, gently playing with my fingers. I couldn't concentrate on anything else. Suddenly her face was right in front of mine.

"Hello? Anyone home in there?" she asked, laughing.

"Oh, yea. Sorry. What?" I asked, blinking a few times.

"We asked if you had a girlfriend in your little town? Or if you're maybe betrothed or something?" one girl asked.

"Um, no," I replied, blushing slightly at all the attention. Luckily, it was dark so no one could tell.

"Oh, so you're a free man?"

"I guess that's what that means. For tonight, at least." The girls all giggled and I tried to hide my amusement. I couldn't believe all these girls were swooning over me. I did not get this back home.

* * *

(Zettelina's pov)

I ran my hands down Brooklyn's chest as we danced. I was getting really close to being really drunk. I had had at least 4 cups of ale and so had Brooklyn. He was a really good dancer, at least for being almost drunk, too. I couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" he asked, spinning me to the music.

"Nothing," I replied, shaking my head. "I'm just drunk. But don't get any ideas."

"Don't worry. I'm not like that." I grinned and suddenly the ground starting to swirl beneath me. I opened my eyes wide and blinked a few times.

"Whoa," I said, trying to steady myself. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I think-" and with that I keeled over, vomiting about three inches from his shoe. Then I lost my balance and felt myself falling. He caught me and turned me up to face him. He looked concerned and a few people had gathered around. I smiled and said, "I'm tired," before passing out in his arms.

* * *

(Kai's pov)

I couldn't believe it. I had just witnessed my sister passing out. I rushed over to make sure she was okay and to see what this guy was doing with his arm around her.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She just passed out," he said, stating the obvious. "What should I do with her?"

I sighed and then told him to follow me. I led him to the barn and instructed him to lay her in a pile of hay. He did so then looked at me and asked, "So are you her boyfriend?"

I nearly fell over. "Me? Her boyfriend? Yea, right. I'm her brother."

"Oh, okay."

"Now leave. I don't want you anywhere near her in this state of vulnerability." (wow big word!!!!) He left slowly, looking over his shoulder at her. I just rolled my eyes, upset about having left Hilary behind. It was already well into the night and I didn't have much time left with her. I leaned down and carefully undid her corset so she could breathe. I made sure the barn door was secure and then left, heading back to the dancing. Hilary popped up out of nowhere, wrapping her arms around my neck and spinning me around. She laughed and let me breathe again.

"What happened with your sister?" she asked.

I shrugged and said, "She passed out."

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Yea, she's fine." And then the music stopped. Everyone groaned. The guy on the guitar said, "Sorry guys, but it's really late. And I'm so drunk, I can't play anymore. I have to get up early tomorrow to help plow. Sorry. Same time next week, though!" Everyone hooted and hollered and then started walking, or should I say stumbling, back to their houses.

Hilary looked at me, sadness in her eyes. "So I guess this is goodbye then."

"I guess." She looked so sad that I leaned down and kissed her. She leaned against me and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing back passionately. When we finally broke apart, she said, "I'll always remember you, Kai."

"Me, too, Hilary." And then she smiled and walked away. I sighed and walked to the barn, closing the door behind me.

* * *

(Aliya's pov)

His tongue pressed against mine in a passionate kiss. He was leaning down over me, resting on his elbow, as I lay with my back against the rock. It was actually very uncomfortable, but I couldn't think about that because of what I was feeling elsewhere. His hand touched my cheek, then brushed through my hair before running down my neck. I felt it touch my bodice lightly and moaned softly. He deepened the kiss and kept his hand on my waist. I moved my hand down his chest, lightly dipping my fingers between the spaces of his shirt buttons, touching his skin. He moved his hand up and pulled my dress of my shoulder, exposing the bare skin, and kissed it softly, letting me catch my breath.

I moaned his name and arched my back as his tongue touched a soft spot on my neck. He moved his hand to rest on my right breast and looked up at my face to see my reaction. I closed my eyes and leaned back. I felt his lips on mine again and let his tongue enter again. His hand was massaging my boob whils his tongue moved inside my mouth.

Suddenly he pulled away and stood up. I blinked and looked over at him, flushed and flustered.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, sitting up and swinging my legs by him.

"Kai will be worried," he said. I sighed and nodded. He grabbed my waist and helped me down. He pushed me against the rock and ravaged my mouth once more. I felt cold when he pulled away again and said, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself." I smiled and put my arm around his waist as he put an arm around my shoulders and we walked to the barn.

Ray opened the door, but before I could step in, he pushed me against the barn and said, "Just one last goodnight kiss." He held my head in his hands and kissed me softly. I felt my cheeks burn as I could feel his...you know...pressed against my leg.

Since the barn door was open, we didn't hear it creak open so we didn't notice Kai step outside after hearing us. The next thing I knew, Ray was on the ground and Kai was on top of him.

* * *

(Kai's pov again)

"Kai!" I heard Aliya yell as I punched the guy in the gut.

"Kai, man, its me!" the guy yelled. I paused for a second and looked down at the guy.

"Oh," I said, getting up. "Sorry, Ray."

"What the heck?" Ray exclaimed, jumping up.

"Well, now you know. Don't kiss my sister when I'm around. Next time I'll seriously punch you in the face."

"You weren't even-"

"I heard you. So don't let me catch you with your tongue in my sister's mouth again. You're my best friend, but I will still beat the crap out of you."

"Aww, Kai, that is so sweet," Aliya said, smiling. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheeks.

"Yea, yea," I mumbled, walking back inside.

Ray said, "Don't ask how I am."

"Oh, Ray, are you okay?"

I shook my head and flopped back down on my pile of hay. Zettelina looked up and drowsily said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Zettie, go back to sleep." And she did. Ray and Aliya came back in. Before they could lay down, I said, "Liya go sleep by Zettie."

"But, Kai-"

"Go. Ray stay where I can see you."

"Whatever."

* * *

Me: Well, I believe that is it for chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed it.

Kai: Why did I have to be such a pussy?

Me: You were not a-

Ray: You punched me, Kai. I can't believe you.

Kai: You were all up on my sister.

Ray: Well, now that we're going to get mar-

Me: (chuckles nervously) Let's not ruin the plot, now, Ray. Let him find out later.

Kai: Find what out later?

Me: Nothing! Hehe...heh. Thanks for reading! R&R!!!!


	4. Friends or Lovers?

**HEY ALL!!! Another chapter of Love Prevails! Yay...so yea. I hope you really like this next chapter! I don't know what it's gonna be about yet, but I will soon! YAY! ok...ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Friends or Lovers? 

(Aliya's pov)

I heard a bird chirping and starting waking up. The sun was shining brightly into the barn and I was sleeping against Ray and- wait. Ray? Wasn't he sleeping over there? How did he...? I tilted my head up to see that he was still sleeping and felt him pull me closer to him. One of my hands was up against his chest while the other arm was down someone on his leg. He had one hand on the small of my back while the other was somewhere along my stomach. I tried to move my leg, but was stopped by the fact that it was between Ray's. If Kai saw this he would-

"What the heck?"

I turned my head as far as I could in the current position and saw Kai standing over us. I gulped and tried to push away from Ray. No luck. He just squeezed me tighter, making Kai's eyes bulge practically out of his head. "Ray, get up," I tried whispering into his nearby ear. Kai was practically seething. I could almost see the steam coming from his ears. I pulled my hand that was on his leg to help me push away and accidentally touched something hard. I froze. Whatever it was was poking me in the hip. Ray took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He smiled at me, said, "Hey," and then pulled me into a kiss. He was obviously completely oblivious to the fact that a very angry man was standing not five feet from him.

"Get off my sister!" Kai yelled before jumping on Ray. I screamed and rolled away. Right off the pile of hay. And it was just the break of day. (im done now XD) Ray was trying hard to block Kai's punches from his face while Kai kneeled over him, letting them fly.

I grabbed Kai by the shoulders and tried to pull him off. "Kai, stop it! Leave him alone! It won't happen again!" I yelled. Finally, Kai stopped, sending us both flying onto my back. "Ow," I grunted as I shoved him off of me.

Ray stood and shook himself off. "Jeez, Kai! I'm sorry man, it was an accident!" He wiped a little stream of blood from his lip.

"Accident my butt! I can't believe- Oh, my god." Kai stopped, looked at Ray's pants, and then glared a death-glare at Ray.

"Kai?" I asked. "What's-"

"Ah, crap," Ray muttered, his face turning red as he tried to cover his crotchal area.

Kai grimaced. "You just got an erection...from my sister. Christ! I need to take a walk." And with that he left. Those were some strong words for my virgin ears. And eyes. My face burned bright red and I looked at the floor, biting my lip.

"Um," Ray started, "I'm gonna-"

"Yea-"

"I'll see you-"

"Okay-"

"Bye." He kissed me on the cheek and left, still covering his happy friend.

I slumped down onto the hay and put my head in my hands. This was gonna be a long day. I heard a yawn and then, "Good morning." Zettie was awake. She sat up and said, "God, it's bright. Where are Ray and Kai?" I shook my head and stood up.

"Let's go wash up and then get back home." I grabbed her hand and led her stumbling outside.

* * *

(Kai's pov) 

I know she likes him and that he likes her. Obviously. There's no way to hide that now. I sighed and walked into town for a drink or something. Just as I was stepping onto the road, a buggy zoomed past, practically slicing my head off. "Hey, watch it!" I yelled at them as the screeched and screamed. "You freakin' idiots!"

"Kai?"

My head snapped around at the familiar voice. "Hilary?"

"Yea, I thought you were leaving this morning?" she asked, pulling me into an embrace. "How are you doing?"

"Well," I replied, "I just found my little sister sleeping with my best friend. That kind of thing can really screw with a guy."

"Aw, that sucks. Anything I can do to make it better?" she asked sincerely. Deep in my mind, the following senario played out:

_"Anything I can do to make it better?" she asked seductively, biting her lip and batting her eyelashes, pulling her sleeves off her shoulders._

_"Why, yes, Hilary," I said, taking a step toward her. "Yes, there is." I growled as she jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist. Our lips collided and she opened her lips to let my tongue wrap around her own. I pressed her back against a tree. She arched her back against me and moaned into my mouth. She ran her fingers through my hair as my hand slip up her leg and up under dress._

_"Oh, Kai, Kai-"_

"Kai?" she asked, a confused look spreading over her features.

"Oh, uh," I stammered, blinking a few times in the light. "What did you say?"

She grinned and repeated, "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"Well," I said, running my hands through my own hair. "You could show me where I can get breakfast for four to go." She smiled, grabbed my hand, and pulled me after her.

* * *

(Zettie's pov) 

"God, my head hurts like the dickens," I moaned, scrunching my eyes and rubbing my head.

"Well, seeing how much you drank last night, I'm not really surprised," I told her.

The night was starting to come back to me after walking around in the fresh air. Even though those freaking birds were drilling a freaking whole in my freaking head. "Hey, was I with a red-haired dude last night?" I asked her.

She grinned and got all starry-eyed. "I really don't know. I was with Ray the whole night. He asked me to mar-"

"I think I was with a red-haired dude. I think his name was...yea, it was Brooklyn. He was hot. I wonder where he is..."

"Zettie! Ray asked me to marry him!" she bursted.

I winced and put a hand to my forehead. "Jeez, Li, can you keep it down? I have a splitting- wait. What? He asked you? That's great!"

"I know! And Kai found us kissing and punched Ray, but it's alright. They're both...out...walking...somewhere."

I smiled. Good for her. But now back to me. "So do you think we'll see Brooklyn again? He was really hot."

"Well, there's a red head over there. Is that him? The guy stumbling out of the woods in his long johns?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows and pointing towards the trees behind me. "There's another one. And another- god, there's like six dudes coming out of the woods in there underwear. What the heck were they doing?"

"You and your dirty mind, Liya. Let's go talk to them," I suggested, grabbing her hand and pulling her after me. "Hey," I yelled out to them. The red-head turned and quickly covered his...area. As did all his buddies.

"Zettie?" he asked once we were a little closer.

"Yea. Hi," I said. We stopped right in front of them and they stood there looking embarrassed. As did Liya. But not I! "So, what were you guys doing in there?"

"Um," Brooklyn stammered. "Sleeping. You know. We don't have a place to sleep so we find what we can for the night."

"It must have been pretty hot in there," I said with a smirk, letting my eyes travel down his body to his long johns. I could see almost his whole body turn a nice shade of red.

"Yea, well...what can I say?" he answered, shifting uncomfortably.

Then a thought popped in my mind. It was a pretty good plan, if I do say so myself. I don't think Liya or Kai would think so, but mother just might go for it... "Hey, what about if you guys came back to our place?"

"Zettie!" Aliya exclaimed, followed by many confused and hopeful, "What?"s Aliya grabbed my arm and turned me around, pulling me a few steps away.

"What are you thinking? Inviting six guys to come to our house? What do you think mom would- Heck, what would Kai say?" she asked.

"Well, I think mom would enjoy some more help and so would Kai. We wouldn't have to pay them I don't think. They'd work for food and a roof over their heads. What's the worst that could happen?" I replied.

"Well," she started, "they could be murderers or theives or, god, rapists!"

"Oh, come on!"

"I just don't know."

"Well, I think it's a good idea." I turned back around and heard Aliya sigh behind me. "So what do you say? You come work on our farm for free food and a place to sleep?"

Brooklyn shrugged and turned to the others. They shrugged, too. "Great," I said with a grin. "Go get your clothes and stuff and meet us by that barn over there." As the guys walked into the woods, Aliya and I walked back to the barn. We could see Ray walking around outside and waved to him when we got close enough.

* * *

(Ray's pov) 

"Hey," I said as they walked up from somewhere. "Li, I'm really sorry about this morning." I felt my cheeks heat up and bit my lip. Liya blushed to and replied, "It's really okay, Ray." She squeezed my hand and smiled shyly.

"Okay, lovebirds," Zettelina mocked. "Where's Kai?"

Ray answered, "I don't know. He left for town and hasn't come back."

"Well, I'll head that way until I find him," Zettie suggested.

"Find who?" I turned around and there stood Kai, arms crossed, pursing his lips. "I got the carriage fixed. We can leave now." And he walked away.

"Well, someone's got a stick up his a-"

"Zettie," Aliya warned. "Let's just get home before mom starts to worry."

We headed toward the front of the barn where the carriage was waiting. Kai was throwing bales of hay into the back. "Need some help?" I asked him, picking up a pile. He didn't reply. "Listen, Kai, I know me being with Li is really hard for you to allow or whatever, but you need top know that I love her and I am going make sure that she is happy for the rest of her life. I swear, if I some how end up hurting her, you can kill me or whatever else you want to do to me and-"

"Ray. Just...okay. I guess if she's going to get married to anyone, I'd rather have it be someone I know everything about and will be able to easily blackmail," he replied with a smirk. "Oh, and I'll hold you to letting me kill you." He patted my shoulder then threw some hay at me. "Now help me put this in the back."

* * *

(Aliya's pov) 

"Let's go, Zettie! Aliya! Get in the carriage already!" Kai yelled from the front seat.

"Just a second," Zettie replied. "I just want...um...one last stretch before having to sit in the back forever." We were standing on the other side of the barn waiting for Brooklyn and his friends to get here.

"What is taking him so long?" I asked her, looking around nervously.

"Can't really tell you, Liya, because I'm standing here with you," she said, stretching her neck to look farther.

Then I heard Kai's voice. "Can I help you?"

Then another voice: "Yea, I'm actually looking for a girl named Zettie. She's supposed to be giving us a ride to-"

"What did you just say-"

"Brooklyn! Finally. Just hop on in the back," Zettie said, running around the barn to talk to them.

"What are you talking about, Zettie? Why are they getting in my carriage? Zettie, what the heck?!" Kai screamed, jumping down from the seat.

I jumped in between them and put my hands on Kai's chest. It took a while to explain it all and keep Kai from pulling each guy out by their dirty hair. He harumphed and got back in the seat. Ray jumped up next to him and, since there was no more room, I had to climb in the back. Zettie was on Brooklyn's lap playing with his hair. I squeezed in between a tall blue haired guy and a really buff teal haired guy. I tried to pull my arms and legs as close to myself as possible. It smelled incredibly gross.

The wagon started rolling and my butt began to bruise. It was going to be a long, uncomfortable trip.

* * *

(Zettelina's pov) 

Time flew by on our way back home. It was so much fun! Brooklyn introduced all of his friends: Charlie, Will, Ian, Pete, and Kyle. They were really cool. They taught me this song about 100 bottles of beer and we sang it all the way until 43 when Kai stopped the wagon and threatened all of our lives. We kept going though, singing quietly to ourselves. Although Aliya was so uncomfortable, she still managed to fall asleep and fell over with her head on Will's lap. He looked shocked for a second, but then smirked, wiping the hair out of her face. Brooklyn had his hand on my back and kept slowly tracing circles right on the small of my back, making me shiver. I couldn't help smiling. He had really amazing eyes, too.

When we reached Ray's house, it had only felt like an hour or four. He said to keep going because he wanted to talk with my mom. So we did. As soon as we pulled up to a stop in front of our house. I bolted out of the back and stretched my legs. "You guys should wait out here while I talk with my mother, okay? Don't want anything bad to happen yet," I told them as they jumped out as well. Will had gently, and with great ease, carried Liya out of the wagon and was looking for a place to set her down. Ray came over and took her from him, glaring as he made his way inside the house.

Will asked, "What's with him?"

"Oh, nothing. They're just engaged as of yesterday," I told him. He just grinned.

"Sucks for me. You're sister is hot."

"Don't let Ray or Kai hear you say that," I warned him and skipped into the house. "Mother!" I yelled. She was in the kitchen, making dinner. "I know it's kind of sudden and everything, but there were six guys who didn't have a place to sleep and were willing to come back with us to help out at the farm and I said they could have free food and a place to sleep if they did. Hope it's okay because I don't know how they'd get back to town if you said no."

Mother blinked a few times like she was trying to comprehend the babble that had just cascaded out of my mouth. She shrugged and said, "We do need help. I guess they can stay as long as they are clean whenever they are in my house and as long as they follow all of my rules. They can sleep in the house for now until we can get the barn cleaned up a little.. We have extra pillows and blankets upstairs if you want to get them."

"Oh, thank you, ma!" I squeezed her hard, kissed her cheek seven times, and then ran upstairs. I threw the pillows and blankets into the empty room across from Kai's and ran back downstairs.

"Wait, Zettie, dear! I have some great news for you!" mom called after me.

"Just a second!" I yelled back. I told the guys the good news and they whooped and hollered. I showed them their room and they started getting settled. I heard Ray and Liya talking to mom and then a loud scream of happiness.

* * *

(Kai's pov) 

I unloaded the wagon and put the horses in the barn. I heard someone scream and ran back to the house. "What happened?" I asked. Mother was hugging Ray and Liya was beaming. "Oh," I said, realizing what was going on.

"Now, Ray, honey, since you're going to be part of this family I think you should stay here tonight. It's much to dark for you to walk home tonight and you're very tired. You can stay in Kai's room, if that's alrighty, Kai, dear."

"Yes, mom, that's fine," I replied, heading upstairs. "Oh, Kai, send Zettie down, please. I need to tell her something important.

I knocked on the door to the extra room and told Zettie to go downstairs. She sighed, told them she'd be right back, and ran down. Ray came up with Aliya a few seconds later, holding each other and smiling. "Jeez, just wait until the wedding night," I mocked and entered my room, not before seeing them both blush dark red and look at the floor. I heard them say goodnight as I pulled off my dirty shirt, followed by the sounds of lip smacking and slurping. I shut my eyes and tried to tune it out. I heard a slight moan and that was it. "Ray," I said warningly. He hurried a goodnight again and then came in. He was still grinning as he said sorry.

* * *

(Zettie's pov again) 

"What?!" I screamed. "What the heck are you talking about?! How could you?!"

"Zettie, dear, calm down. This is a great thing! He asked for your hand, honey! You're getting married! He's very nice and he'll provide a very nice life for you and-" she explained.

"I don't care! I don't love him! I don't even know the guy! I will not marry him, I will not!" I screamed back.

"Now, listen here, young lady. This Enrique fellow is the only one who has asked you. You are getting older and you need to find a good man to marry you. Enrique is a good man," she tried to reason with me.

"I don't care what you think about him after meeting him for five minutes," I replied, my fists balling up and tears coming to my eyes. "I will not marry him."

"Zettie," she replied softly. "I just really don't think you're going to have many choices here. With your personality, I don't know if you will ever find love. I just don't know."

That was all I could take. "So that's how you feel? That I'm not good enough for love? I'm some kind of freak who no one will want to marry except for this stranger I met while shopping?" I ask her, the tears falling onto my cheeks and landing on the floor. I turned and ran out of the kitchen, out the front door, and just kept running. I ran toward the woods, tears splashing out of my eyes and loud sobs coming from my throat. I stumbled in the darkness, but kept going. I leaned against a tree to keep from falling over. I sank down, my head resting on the bark of the tree. It was just too much to take. The tears wouldn't stop even when the sobs started dying down.

I heard a rustle and footsteps coming closer. "Zettie?" someone called out. I sniffled in response and suddenly someone was at my side. "Zettie, are you alright? I saw you running and-"

The sobs started again as I buried my face in Brooklyn's chest, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt to hold him close. He was warm against the cold night air. He held me tight and rocked me back and forth, whispering sweet-nothings in my ear. I spluttered out about Enrique and the betrothal. He pushed me back and gripped me by the shoulders. "Don't worry, Zettie," he said, staring into my eyes. "I will not let this happen to you. You are too great of a girl for some old guy to get to marry. Ugh, can you imagine your wedding night?"

I laughed despite the tears. He pulled me back again and whispered, "I'll help you, Zettie," and kissed my ear, then my hair, my forehead, my nose, my cheek, and finally his lips pressed against my own. I kissed back and slowly, all the sadness and pain and anger turned to passion as the kissed deepened. I gripped his back and arched against him, letting his tongue rove around my mouth. He pushed me down on my back and rubbed down my sides. I moaned softly as his hands touched my cold thigh. He lifted my skirt up to my waist and I lifted my leg up over his. He moved to my neck, turning from soft kisses to a painful love bite. His hands rested on my chest for a second before he pushed himself off of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

He bit his lip. "It just doesn't feel right. I mean, my mind keeps jumping to the fact that, until further notice, you're engaged. I know you don't want to be, but we can't do this. Not now, at least."

I sighed. "I guess I understand. But, before we go back, just kiss me again." He grinned and pressed himself to me again.

* * *

(Aliya's pov) 

I guess you could say I'm a pretty light sleeper so the sound of footsteps on the creaking floorboards of my room woke me with a start. "Who's there?" I whisper.

Suddenly the come into the moonlight from my window. "Just me," Ray replies. He lays next to me on the bed and drapes his arm over my body. "Sorry to wake you. I woke up and couldn't fall asleep so I just wanted to lay with you for a while."

I grinned as his arm moved slightly back and forth against my waist, sending chills up my spine. "That's perfectly alright with me. But did you ask Kai?"

He chuckles quietly. "No, but I think it'd be mildly okay. As long as I didn't do this." He scooted closer so our bodies were touching and kissed my lips softly. When they left mine, I felt cold and wanted them to warm me again.

"Yea, I don't think he'd be okay with that," I replied. "Or this." I draped a leg over his and softly kissed a line from shoulder to collarbone, along his jaw and one on his lips. I felt goosebumps on his arm as I caressed his soft skin.

"Then definetly not this," he said, flipping me to my back and kissing me passionately. Our tongues fight for dominance, but I let him win as a moan escapes my throat. My hands run through his long hair as he nibbles my bottom lift runs his fingers along my side. Once again I start to feel something poking me in the thigh. My breath catches in my throat as I groan out his name. He squeezes one of my breasts and my body arches against his. His other hand gently strokes my face as our lips continue to move together, tongues exploring greedily. I can barely breathe, but I can't stop. Just when I think I'm about to melt into the bed, he sits up.

"I should go back to Kai's room before he awakes and pops his head in here. I think I'll be able to sleep now," he states. I smile and sit up, pressing my lips to his again for one last passionate embrace. He slowly stands up and at the door, whispers, "To be continued." I laugh, quietly as he shuts me door. I'm still trying to catch my breath and slow my beating heart as my eyes start to close and sleep overcomes me.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I think it turned out pretty nicely. Mostly just off the top of my head, as I'm writing kind of stuff. Hopefully you enjoyed it and will be ready for the next chapter. I just have to write a chapter of my other story International Divine K . So send some reviews and be ready for chapter 5!!!**

**-GuitarChick14**


End file.
